Can't Prank the King
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Aaron tries his hand at pulling a prank on Flint, but it doesn't end too well... PLEASE leave a review, I need feedback on my stories, or else I won't get any better if I did something wrong!


Lucian was relaxing in the comfort of his library, reading his newest book and drinking a cup of tea.

It had been a remarkably calm day; usually Flint would be going around bugging either Lucian or Aaron, or would be getting an earful from Bertha due to his latest prank. Today though, he hadn't seen nor heard from the afro haired man. He was suspicious, but Lucian wasn't about to pass up a chance to get some peaceful reading done.

Unfortunately those moments didn't last too long in the Sinnoh League castle.

There was a frantic pounding on the doors, before they burst open anyway. A wide eyed Aaron raced in, and slammed them shut again before leaning against the doors, panting heavily.

"LUCIAN!" he shouted, racing over to the purple haired man.

Lucian sighed, slamming his book shut and placing it on the table he'd been sitting at.

"Yes Aaron, how can I be of assistance today?"

"Lucian, you gotta help me! It's Flint!"

"What, did something happen to him?"

"No, HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Lucian gave him a skeptic glare, taking a sip of tea.

"What makes you think he's trying to kill you?"

"Because he was chasing after me and shouting, 'I'm gonna KILL you!'"

"What'd you do?"

"Well, you know how he pulled that prank on me last week by locking me in the basement?"

Lucian nodded, and couldn't help smiling a little. When he'd finally found out where Flint had put Aaron, and followed his shouting to the basement door, Aaron was in the corner, curled up in the fetal position and rocking back and forth. As it turned out, Aaron wasn't particularly fond of dark places. Cynthia had given Flint a long lecture about it, but it didn't do much to keep Flint from bugging Aaron about it.

"Stop laughing, it wasn't funny!" Aaron shouted irritably when he noticed Lucian smirking.

"Anyway, I decided to get back at him for it."

Lucian choked a little on his drink. "_You_ pulled a prank on Flint?"

"Yes."

"Well congratulations for pulling one over on him, now what do you want from _me_?"

"Well, the thing is, he didn't really like what I did…and well, now he's mad about it, and he's been chasing me all day."

"That explains why it's been so quiet…"

"For YOU maybe! I've been screaming and running for my life!"

"So why are you in my place?"

"Because I need help! I went to Bertha but she said I should just face the music!"

"And you can't because?"

Aaron stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Facing the music means getting the snot beat outta me! Anyway, Bertha was no help, and Cynthia went to that Unova place and won't be back for a while, so she's out! You're the only one left!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, _protect me_! Please Lucian!"

Lucian sighed as he stood.

"I really don't want to get in the middle of this, Aaron-"

He was cut off by Aaron dropping to his knees and hugging Lucian's legs.

"PLEASE LUCIAN, YOU'RE THE ONLY HOPE I HAVE LEFT TO LIVE! PLEASE HELP ME, PLEASE!" Aaron sobbed.

Lucian sighed, before pushing his glasses up. "Fine, I'll help you."

"You're a good person…" Aaron mumbled, eyes shining with tearful joy.

"Yes, yes, where _is_ Flint anyway?" Lucian asked as he pried Aaron off of him.

"I dunno, I lost him somewhere between Bertha's room and yours. But if he comes in here," Aaron scrambled towards the door that led to Lucian's bedroom, "I was NEVER here!"

With that, Aaron slammed the door shut, leaving Lucian alone in the library.

"Okay…"

Suddenly, a loud banging sounded from the double doors.

"Lucian, open up!"

'_Flint…'_ he thought with a sigh.

"It's open, Flint."

The doors were flung open, and the minute Flint stormed into the room, Lucian felt his mouth drop open.

Flint's afro, which was usually a flaming red to match his personality and Pokémon of choice, was now bright neon pink.

"Flint…what…your…"

"Say, NOTHING!" Flint growled.

Lucian merely nodded. He couldn't think of anything to say anyway, though the word 'wow' was running through his mind repeatedly.

"Where is he?" Flint demanded.

"Um, he who?"

Flint stormed up to him, towering a good few inches over him, and looking intimidating even with pink hair.

"You know he who!" he shouted, grabbing Lucian's collar and yanking him closer.

"Ummmm…."

Lucian spotted Aaron peeking out of his room, waving his arms frantically.

"Oh, you mean Aaron, um, he, um…"

Aaron made it look like his hand was walking, before throwing his arm forward.

"He…flew? No, ran? No, threw a ball?"

Aaron was shaking his head furiously, while Flint was staring at Lucian in confusion.

"He…moved?"

Aaron looked up at him, before nodding and giving him a thumb up.

"He moved?" Flint asked skeptically.

"Yes…"

"To where?"

"He moved to…"

Aaron bit his lip, before pointing to himself and then off to the right.

"To…umm…Faraway Ville?"

Aaron buried his face in his hands, while Flint raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not good at charades okay!" Lucian yelled.

Flint glanced over his shoulder to see Aaron, who froze upon realizing he'd been spotted.

"Oh, um…h-hi Flint?"

Flint dropped Lucian and turned to Aaron, arms crossed and eyes burning with fury.

"Thanks a lot Lucian…"

"Next time don't drag me into your problems." The psychic trainer retorted as he straightened his suit.

Aaron frowned at him, before his gaze slid back to Flint.

"Umm…personally I think it looks nice."

Flint's eye twitched, and Aaron knew he should NOT have said that. Flint lunged at him, and with a shrill scream, Aaron tore out of the room. Flint wasn't too far behind him. Lucian sighed as he massaged his forehead.

"Well, it was almost a nice day…"

:::::::::::::::::::::

Aaron screamed as he turned a corner, feeling Flint's hot breath on the back of his neck.

"HEEEELP!" he shrieked.

Aaron threw open the nearest door, and slammed it shut behind him seconds before Flint could barge in. After locking it, Aaron leaned against the door and panted, sweat running down his face.

"AARON, OPEN THIS DOOR!" Flint shouted.

"NO, GO AWAY!"

"GET OUT HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

"NO, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Things were silent for a moment, before Flint spoke up.

"Aaron, do you know which room you're in?"

Aaron paused, and examined the room he was in. It was messy, with shoes and shirts strewn across the floor. The walls were lined with posters of fire types, and the bed was about as clean as the floor. Next to the bed was a night stand, where a picture of Flint and his younger brother, Buck, rested, confirming his suspicions about whose room he was in.

"Oh…crud…"

He heard a key in the lock, and yelped as he jumped away from the door. It swung open, and Flint blocked the doorway, smirking a little. Aaron squeaked, backing away from him until he hit the wall, while Flint shut and locked the door.

"So, how do you want this to go?" Flint asked as he started towards him, cracking his knuckles.

"Flint, come on, Flint, it was just a joke! Why can't I pull a prank on you and get away with it?"

"If you hadn't messed with my hair, it'd be a different story, but NO ONE messes with the fro!"

"Look it'll wash out! Now let me outta here!"

Aaron made a break for the door, but Flint grabbed him and threw him back against the wall. The younger Elite 4 member slid to the floor, trembling, as he stared up at Flint.

"W-w-what are you g-gonna d-do to m-me?"

Flint looked thoughtful for a moment, before smirking devilishly. Aaron, not really wanting to find out what Flint had in mind, once again shot for the door. Flint tackled him, and after a brief struggle, he found himself bound tightly in a chair with some rope, and his legs were also tied to the chair. Flint grinned, and dragged him into the bathroom.

He rummaged through the drawers, and grabbed a bottle from the shower. Aaron's eyes widened upon recognizing it as the one he'd put in there earlier, and he started squirming in the chair.

"NO! NO FLINT, DON'T YOU DARE! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! FLINT, NONONO_NONONO!"_

Flint grinned, before turning on the faucet.

"Relax," he said as he tipped the chair back so Aaron's head was in the sink so his hair could get wet, "You're gonna look great!"

"FLINT PLEASE, NO! HELP, SOMEONE! LUCIAN, BERTHA…_CYNTHIA_, ANYONE, HEEEELP!"

::::::::::::::::::::

"So, what's for dinner?" Flint asked as he sat at the dinner table.

"My specialty, beef stew!" Bertha replied.

"Great!"

"Flint, where is Aaron?" Lucian asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere."

"I swear, if you locked him in the basement again-!"

"No, no, I found a different way to get back at him."

Everyone looked at him questioningly, and Flint glanced behind him at the door that led to the hall.

"Hey, Aaron, come on in!"

There was no response, and Flint rolled his eyes as he stood, and went into the hall. A few minutes later, the twosome left in the kitchen heard the sounds of a struggle getting closer.

"Let go of me, Flint! I mean it! I don't want to-!"

"Oh just come on! If I can do it, so can you!"

"Let GO, Flint! No, I don't wanna go in there!"

Flint came back in, dragging a kicking and screaming Aaron with him. He went still and silent though as he was dragged in front of Lucian and Bertha. They were silent with shock, and he glared at them.

"Don't. Say. ANYTHING!" he hissed.

His hair, which was usually a forest green color, was now a bright pink, clashing greatly with his eyes.

"I think you look great!" Flint stated as he dropped Aaron into a chair.

"Shut. Up." Aaron growled, before burying his face in his hands and moaning.

"Aw don't be so down, it'll wash out."

Aaron merely moaned louder.

"Perhaps this shall teach you something, Aaron." Lucian remarked.

Aaron looked up at him in annoyance.

"Like WHAT?" he exclaimed.

Lucian gave him a smirk. "Like that you can't prank the king of pranks."

Aaron glared at him, while Flint laughed, and ruffled his now pink hair, much to Aaron's chagrin.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Lol, I couldn't resist writing this once I thought of it! Also, I'm not too knowledgeable on hair dying techniques, but I assume you have to wet your hair first, right? If not, please let me know! At least then when I upload it to DA I can fix it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review or Flint will come and die your hair pink! ;-D


End file.
